


Snow Angel

by DQLouise



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, HitsuRuki Week, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQLouise/pseuds/DQLouise
Summary: Toshiro reflects on his relationship with Rukia.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kuchiki Rukia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at HitsuRuki for HitsuRuki week 2021! 
> 
> I totally stole Rukia's dancing from LethanWolf's fic Soul Mark. (Highly recommend you check that out, it's a good one!)
> 
> I may add more to this, I may not, haha, we'll see.

Toshiro sighed as he signed the last of his stack of paperwork for the day. Straightening up his desk, he stood and stretched out the kinks in his back. He looked to Rangiku’s desk and sighed again. Maybe tomorrow she’ll actually do her work. Unlikely, but he could dream.

Picking up Hyourinmaru, he looked around the office to make sure everything was in its place and stepped outside, locking the door behind him, he made his way home. 

It had been lightly snowing all day and the ground was covered in a nice layer of snow. It crunched under his feet as he walked. Feeling out he could sense Rukia was at home, he smiled.

Rukia. He smiled as he remembered when they finally got to know each other better. She was still the lieutenant of the 13th at the time, wanting to train with the only other strong Ice based Zanpakuto. They had formed a friendship which gradually turned to affection then to love.

After the whole kerfuffle with The Quincy, it was decided that they would move in together at the 10th squad captain’s quarters, as it was much more spacious and isolated than the 13th’s. And Toshiro couldn’t have been happier, being able to wake up beside her everyday was a blessing.

He arrived and removed Hyourinmaru and placed him on the stand by the door, and took of his shoes. He noticed Sode no Shirayuki wasn’t in her usual place, even though Rukia was home. Feeling around again, he could sense her and Rukia outside in the backyard. It made him smile, she was probably out ‘dancing’ in the snow. He moved to the kitchen and put on a pot of water for tea and went upstairs to change out of his uniform.

Before he changed, he stepped out onto the balcony, and smiled fondly. Rukia was, as he predicted, dancing in the snow. Her movements were fluid and graceful as she moved through the forms with Sode no Shirayuki. 

Toshiro felt his heart swell with love for the beautiful woman. He slipped his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out the small box that had been sitting in there for a while. Opening it, he looked at the small delicate snowflake of diamonds, smiled again and closed it. Taking one more look at Rukia, he turned around and went back inside.

He changed and went back to the kitchen, prepared two cups of tea and made his way to the back veranda to sit and wait for his love to sit beside him and share tea in the snow.

THE END


End file.
